omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Norn (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Norn is the collective form of the three goddessess of Fate and Time (Urd, Verdandi and Skuld). According to various transcripts, Norn is the goddess who resides below the roots of Yggdrasil and weave the threads of fate of countless beings, including the very gods themselves Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, likely 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: '''Norn (When seperated, she is Urd, Verdandi and Skuld respectively) '''Gender: Female Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: Goddess of Fate and Time, Norse Deity, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Norn specifically embodies Fate and Time), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Norn is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Norns exist to weave the fates of countless mortals and even Gods, whom of which they bound through their powers. They also represent Past, Present and Future, having the ability to manipulate and alter each period), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as Norn are capable of passively maintaining entire universes within The Expanse), Life and Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Luster Candy increases the attack, defense and agility an herself and allies. Dekaja negates all stat buffs an opponent has casted upon themselves), Healing (Chakra Walk and Mediarahan allows Norn to heal themselves and other allies), Ice Manipulation (Bufula involves Ice when used), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Doesn't mainly attack through physical means and mostly uses her control over both Fate and Time to combat other demons and foes. Despite her lacking of physical feats, she should still be vastly above the likes of Thor and Surt, the latter of which is capable of destruction of The Nine Worlds during Ragnarock, of which is fated to happen by herself. Should also be vastly above Loki, who holds an entire Universe as a mere extension of himself in the Expanse( 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Capable of surviving the end of Ragnarock, which involves the destruction of The Nine Worlds) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal '(Bounds the fates of countless beings and Gods across The Nine Realms of Yggdrasil. Also causes Ragnarock, which will cause their destruction at the end of times) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Perceives time unlinearly, seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa) '''Weaknesses: None Notable. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mabufudyne: '''An ice spell that deals heavy Ice Damage *'Mediarahan: Allows Norn to restore her previous form of health *'''Hamaon: '''A spell that inflincts instant death upon the opponent who's being fought Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fusions Category:Norse Mythology Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Regenerators Category:History Benders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2